1. Technical Field
This invention relates to near-infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) sensor assemblies in general, and to NIRS sensor assemblies that include electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding in particular.
2. Background Information
NIRS sensor assemblies are commonly used to non-invasively measure a characteristic (e.g., blood oxygenation) of a biological tissue. A problem common to NIRS sensor assemblies is signal interference (e.g., EMI) from external sources. Another problem common to NIRS sensor assemblies is signal interference (e.g., EMI) from internal sources (e.g., from light sources and/or light detectors included in the NIRS sensor assemblies). Another problem common to NIRS sensor assemblies is the cost to manufacture. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.